That's Just FANTastic
by TeamPeeniss4Eva
Summary: When Fletcher gets a chance in Japan, will Chyna finally say what's been at the back of her mind since their time in the Outback? Read, I suck at summaries! Rated T cuz you never know.
1. Made in Japan

**Here's the new story I promised! **

Chapter 1: Made In Japan

I walked into the A.N.T Farm, and was surprised to see that Fletcher was already there. I checked my watch. Yep. It was my usual time. So why was Fletcher so early?

"Hey Fletcher," I said, walking up to him. "Why are you so happy today?"

Fletcher smiled. "I'm waiting for Olive, and then I'll tell you."

I shrugged and then sat down next to him, and we waited for Olive.

When Olive arrived, I waved her over. "Hey Olive! Fletcher has something to tell us!"

Olive smiled brightly. "That's great!" She put down her backpack and then came over and sat on the other side of Fletcher.

"So," he started. "An art museum in Tokyo has accepted one of my paintings, and is going to display it!"

Olive and I cheered. "That's great!" I said.

"But that's not all. They want me to fly over there for the unveiling! Isn't that great?"

Olive continued to cheer. My smile faded a bit, but I tried to hide it. "Yeah! Awesome."

Fletcher got up and grabbed his backpack. "I'm going to the art room," he said. "See you guys later!"

When he walked out the A.N.T Farm, I scooted over closer to Olive.

"Let's have a party."

"For what? Who?"

"A surprise party for Fletcher! He'll love it, I promise."

Olive thought about it, and then smiled. "Definitely."

* * *

By Friday (the day of the party), everything was set. We had invited the whole A.N.T Farm and some high schoolers we were close to. We even stole Fletcher's A.N.T pad and and invited some of his contacts.

The plan was ready to be unfurled after school. Fletcher was packing some of his art work and supplies to take to Japan with him. He was leaving the next day.

"Fletcher, wait!" I called out when he was about to leave. He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over to my house today? I need some extra...study help."

Fletcher laughed. "Really? With me?"

I groaned. "Come on, Fletch! Before you leave?"

Fletcher sighed. "I guess."

We walked to my house together and talked a little on the way. I tried to keep quiet about what was going on in my house that instant.

When we arrived, I took out my keys and unlocked the door as slowly as I could, giving Olive and Angus the signal.

"What's taking you so long?" Fletcher asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just slippery, I guess." I unlocked the door and opened it. Fletcher was right behind me. I turned on the light and -

"SURPRISE!"

Olive jumped out, along with everyone else. The house looked very festive. Fletcher was shocked, and then he started laughing. Angus put on the music and then the part started.

* * *

Fletcher was over by the punch bowl.

"Wanna go up to my room?" I asked him. He shrugged and followed me upstairs.

I turned on the light and he went in and sat on my bed.

"So..."

"So..."

"Can you show me the painting?"

Fletcher looked unsure, bought he brought out his A.N.T pad and brought up a picture. He held the device out to me.

It was a picture of Fletcher and I in the Outback. The Outback? In Australia...

That's when I replied.

I gave the A.N.T pad back to him. "I remember now," I whispered.

"Remember what?"

"What I was going to say."

I went over to Fletcher and sat next to him.

"I may have never realized this before, but I think I might actually like you, too."

Fletcher looked shocked. I closed my eyes and leaned in. He did too. I could feel his breath touching my face.

We were inches apart.

And then our lips met. We kissed.

Whoa. I. Was. Kissing. Fletcher. Pumpernickel. Quimby.

* * *

Olive and I were sitting at our favorite table at Gelati's. I had my favorite - cookie dough ice cream and she had her favorite - Plain vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.

"What happened with Fletcher yesterday?"

I stopped eating. "What do you mean?"

"Don't mess with me. I know something happened in your room. What was it?" She kept poking my arm. After awhile, it started to hurt.

"OK, OK! Stop before my arm goes numb!"

Olive stopped and put her hand back at her side.

"I...um...well, remember when Fletcher saved us from the Outback?"

Olive nodded.

"Well, I finally remembered what I was going to say."

Olive gestured for me to keep going.

"We kissed."

Olive's eyes widened and she hit my shoulder. "No way!"

"Yes way."

Then she stopped. "Nothing else happened though, right?"

I scrunched my face. "Olive! I'm only 14!"

"So? I've heard of people that-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Challenge: Next chapter when I get 5 reviews!**


	2. Invites

Chapter 2: Invites

Fletcher was supposed to be back by Monday, around lunchtime.

He never came.

It had been a week, and I was scared to death. What happened to Fletcher? What's taking him so long to come back?

So I dialed his number on my phone, even though we probably both knew perfectly well how much money we were racking up with the call.

"Chyna?

"Fletcher, you were supposed to come back last week! I'm worried about you!"

Fletcher let out a shaky breath.

"Chyna, I'm not coming back."

I yelped. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean that they want me to stay here in Tokyo, so I can paint more paintings and not have to fly over here all the time."

I was quiet for a while. Fletcher's not coming back? He's not?

"Look, Chyna, I have work to do. We can video chat later, OK?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

I was sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of milk when my mom came in holding an envelope.

"It's from Tokyo. Do you know anyone from Tokyo?"

I smiled. "Yep. I do." I took the envelope and carefully opened it, trying not to damage what was inside.

I took out a card. On the front it said,

_You are invited to the private auction of Mr. F.P. Quimby._

I opened the card. The auction was supposed to take place in his house in Tokyo. All of his paintings would be featured.

There was no way I would be able to go to Japan. It was _way _too much money. Dad would freak if I even mentioned it.

I stuffed the card back in it's envelope, but was surprised to see a note slip out.

It was in Fletcher's handwriting.

_I know how your dad is, Chyna, so I decided to have this one on me. No need to pay me back. -FPQ  
_

I turned the note over, and two plane tickets were taped to the back. One for Chyna Ann Parks and another for Darryl Stephen Parks.

* * *

Olive, Angus, and I were in my dad's car. We were on our way to the airport.

On the day I found out that I was invited to the auction, I called Olive, who called Angus. We all realized that all of us were invited to the auction.

We arrived at the airport, and dad checked us in. Finally, we made it to Gate 8C and sat down to relax until it was time for our flight.

"You know what?" Angus asked.

"What?" Olive replied.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Mr. Parks, would you mind taking us around for food?"

Dad yawned. "I'm pretty hungry, too." Him, Olive, and Angus stood up and started walking away from the gate. "You coming?" Olive asked me. I shook my head. "I'm gonna stay here and see when the plane comes." Olive shrugged and ran to catch up with the men.

I put on my headphones and then leaned back.

[**Fletcher **Chyna]

**Are you guys coming?**

Def! Y wouldn't we?

**idk, I guess I kinda abandoned you guys.**

dont worry about it

**so...**

so...

**someone is going to pick you guys up. just look for the sign, k?**

kk

**see u soon :)**

u 2

**ily**

I love you? Did he just say that he loved me?

Olive, Angus, and dad came back. They were each holding hot dogs. Angus also had a wrapped box with a bow tied on it. He placed it on Olive's lap when she sat down.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Olive carefully untied the bow and then unwrapped the box. She lifted the top and was looking at several chocolate covered strawberries. She smiled and gave Angus a small hug.

Ahh...young love.

When would it be _my _turn?

* * *

The plane ride was exhausting. Angus and Olive sat next to each other, and they were whispering and feeding each other strawberries. I sat next to dad, who fell asleep and was snoring the whole time.

I tried to text Fletcher, but the flight attendant said I couldn't use my phone.

When we finally arrived in Tokyo, we all got our luggage from baggage claim and then headed towards the front of the airport, where an escort would be picking us up (as Fletcher said).

We waited for a little bit, and then saw a chauffeur holding a sign that say _Chyna, Olive, Angus, Darryl_. "Hey guys, the escort's here!" Angus called out. "Finally," I muttered as I rolled my several bags toward him.

"Are you them?" The escort pointed to the sign. "Yep, that's us," Dad said. We followed the escort outside to a Range Rover decorated with paint splatters. Yep, it was definitely Fletcher's car.

The escort put out bags in the car and then opened the door for us. We all climbed inside, getting comfortable with the air conditioning.

Angus brought out his laptop and started showing Olive stuff with it. I took out my phone.

we're on our way

**yay!**

i can't wait to see you, it's been so long

**only 2 weeks!**

that's like, forever!

**:)**

**i can't wait for you to see the rest of the paintings at the auction. don't worry, you dont have to buy any. it's just to promote my new museum exhibit  
**

museum exhibit?!

**yep. it's called the fpq workshop of the Tokyo Museum of Art**

wow. looks like we're almost there, can't wait

**me neither**

I put my phone in my pocket and looked out the window. We were away from the big city and in a neighborhood on the shore of the Pacific Ocean.

All the houses were huge and beautiful.

The escort finally came to a stop at a house in the middle of the street. It was absolutely beautiful. Somehow, it looked different from the rest of the houses, when all the houses looked the same.

On the perfect lawn, there was a sign obviously made by Fletcher - _FPQ Private Auction tomorrow!_

The escort opened the door and we all piled out. The escort took our bags, but I took my biggest suitcase. I didn't want him doing anything to it.

I went up the stone walkway, and then stopped at the front door. The knocker was in the shape of an art pallet, but I just used the doorbell that looked normal.

I heard footsteps, and someone opened the door.

"Chyna! Welcome to Japan!"

Fletcher pulled me in for a hug. He had grown taller, not tall, but taller, and had wide shoulders and some muscle. His hug was strong, and I had to push him away. "Let...me...breathe!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

I walked inside the house. It was even nicer inside. Everything was totally Fletcher style.

I sat down on the red couch and waited for everyone to come in. The escort looked tired by holding all the suitcases.

"Oh!" Fletcher said. "Let me show you to your rooms."

Dad, Angus, Olive, and I followed Fletcher upstairs. There was a big hall full of rooms at the top.

Fletcher pointed to the first room. "That's mine." He pointed to the second one. "That's my mom and dad's." He pointed to the third one. "Mr. Park's that's yours." He pointed to one across the hall from dad's. "That's Angus'." Then he pointed to another one right across the hall from his. "Chyna and Olive, you'll be sharing that one."

I opened the door to our room. The room was a deep green color, with many different art pieces decorating it. I inspected it. They were all Fletcher's.

"I guess these aren't for sale," Olive said. She put her suitcases on top of the bed farthest from the door.

"I guess you should've asked what bed I wanted first," I replied. Olive smiled and I put my suitcases on the floor and started to unpack. We would be staying in Japan for 3 days.

The first day is today. We were going to just relax.

The second day would be the auction.

The third day we would go about, doing what we wanted to do. At midnight we would head out to the airport to go back to the U.S. We probably wouldn't be able to see Fletcher for a long time after that.

I had to make the most of this trip.


	3. Music Goes with Art

Chapter 3: Music Goes with Art

I couldn't sleep. It had been a long day. We had gone to see Fletcher's art exhibit, and then hung out at the beach for a while. It was fun, I guess. But it had been awkward for Fletcher and I.

I rolled over. Olive was sleeping soundly. I slowly got out of bed and slipped into my bunny slippers. I carefully opened the door and trudged across the hall.

Fletcher's door was closed. I opened it and peeked in. He wasn't sleeping, he was painting. Matter of fact, his whole room was full of unfinished paintings.

The door creaked and Fletcher looked up.

"Chyna?" he whispered. "Come in."

I walked in and sat down on Fletcher's bed. He had thrown paint splatters on it. I watched him while he was painting.

His short, careful strokes made his muscles tense. I could see it through his t-shirt. Fletcher flipped his hair and continued working. I blushed just looking at him.

Finally he put the paintbrush down and wiped his hands with a rug. He turned to me. "So, what's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much. Couldn't sleep."

Fletcher nodded and looked at a spot on the wall. It was bare. He picked up the painting and hung it on the bare spot. I turned around so I could see it.

It was a painting of him and I on my first day in the A.N.T Farm. I smiled and turned back to him. Our eyes met.

"I wanted to talk."

"Me too."

Fletcher sat down beside me and crossed his legs. I crossed mine, too.

"After that day at the party..." my voice trailed off. Fletcher formed a small smile and looked up at me. "I know," he said, "Special day, wasn't it?"

I smiled too. "What does that make us?"

Fletcher put on his thinking face. "I don't know. I guess...I guess..."

"You guess what?"

"I guess...that makes you my girlfriend?"

I loved the way he phrased that sentence into a question. "I like that. Fletcher's girlfriend."

Fletcher wiggled his eyebrows. "Ready for your first kiss as Ms. Fletcher's girlfriend?"

I giggled. Fletcher could really do that to me sometimes. Both of us leaned in and we kissed. There were so many sparks this time. The kiss was so electrifying that I almost had to pull back.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

Finally, we pulled back and I smiled. He smiled too.

"I think you should go to sleep," I said, "You have a big day tomorrow."

Fletcher sighed. "Ok, I guess."

I pecked his cheek and then got up, ready to leave.

I was about to open the door when Fletcher spoke again.

"Wait!"

I turned around. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

I smiled and shook my head. "So eager, aren't you?" I turned off the lights and padded over to the bed. I got in under the covers and scooted closer to him.

"Goodnight, Fletch."

"Night, babe."

I laughed and closed my eyes, finally able to sleep again.

* * *

I was holding my guitar that I had brought along with me. Fletcher was painting, and I was strumming a few chords.

"So, girlfriend, what are you doing over there?"

I grinned. "Writing a new song. How about you, boyfriend?"

"Painting a new picture for my exhibit."

I strummed a few more chords until I found the perfect notes. I started to sing.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity_  
_Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face_  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Fletcher smiled. "Keep going. Sing more."

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_  
_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

"How's that?" I asked. Fletcher dipped his paintbrush in a jar of paint and flicked it at me. "If you don't keep singing, you'll be painted gold by the time I'm done." I laughed and kept playing.

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2am, who do you love?_  
_I wonder till I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, _  
_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_  
_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I played the last few notes and Fletcher smiled. "Too bad," he said, "Gold looks so good on you."

I laughed. Fletcher was hilarious.

"Want to see the painting?" he asked me. I nodded and he picked the canvas up from the easel.

It was a painting of me singing just then. I was silent, just staring at it. Fletcher started to look uneasy.

Then I exploded with laughter. "You...are...hilarious!" I laughed. Fletcher started to laugh, too.

* * *

"Where were you last night? I woke up and you weren't there!" Olive nearly yelled at me while we were getting ready from the auction. We weren't planning on going to the part when the artwork is actually auctioned, but the after part.

I took out a gold necklace and put it around my neck. Fletcher was right. Gold does look good on me.

"I slept with Fletcher."

Olive gasped and picked up a pillow. She threw it at my head and my face hit the mirror. "Ow!" I cried, rubbing my forehead. "What'd you that for?"

"Did he use a condom?! Are you sick? Do you want to take a test?"

I was confused. What did Olive mean? Then I finally realized what she meant and started laughing.

"We didn't sleep with each other, we just slept in the same bed!"

Olive let out a sigh of relief and continued to get ready. "Wooh, you had me scared."

I finished putting my gold eye shadow and then started adding lip gloss.

Olive came up behind me, smoothing her dress down.

She was wearing a red flouncy dress that came up to her knees. Over it, she was wearing a denim jacket that was buttoned up. Olive slipped on some black flats and then patted her hair, which I had flat ironed for her.

"I'm gonna go meet Angus, OK?" Olive said to me.

"Fine," I said.

Olive gave me a thumbs up and exited the room.

I stood up and made sure my dress looked just right. I was wearing a long, shimmery, black dress. There was a gold belt like waist and the collar part was gold, also. I was wearing black pumps, and my hair was curled and then pinned up, with help by Olive.

I checked the time. The auction just ended. It was time for the after party.

I walked out the room and down the stairs.

Way to make an entrance! Everyone stopped and stared. I blushed and kept making my way down, my eyes scanning the crowd for Fletcher.

Finally, I saw him talking to an old man by one of his paintings.

I walked over to him, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Chyna! Good to see you," Fletcher said. He gestured to the man he was talking to. "This is Yoha San. He's my manager. Mr. San, this is my girlfriend, Chyna."

I absolutely loved the way the word girlfriend rolled off his tongue.

"Chyna, great to meet you. Fletcher has told me so much about you." I smiled and shook his hand.

Fletcher continued talking to Mr. San, so I went over to the bartender and asked for a Sprite. He brought out a martini glass and poured the Sprite in. Then he dropped an umbrella in. I thanked him and sipped my drink, walking over to where Olive was.


	4. Money Made in Japan

**Sorry for not updating in a while!**

Chapter 4: $$$

Olive, Angus, and I hung out for a while. Occasionally Fletcher came along. He told Olive and Angus the news, and then he went away, talking to rich Japanese people.

I heard a commotion over by the fireplace. Yoha San was having a heated conversation with a man in a dark grey suit. The man looked frightened. When Yoha San finished yelling at him (In Japanese) the man picked up a microphone.

"I'm sorry, but there has been a misunderstanding. The entertainment could not make it."

People groaned. It seemed like they were really expecting entertainment.

I had to do something. Fletcher's auction couldn't be ruined because of missing entertainment.

"Uh, actually, no it's not." I called out. The man looked at me. Yoha looked at me. Fletcher gave me a look.

I grabbed the microphone and sat down at the mahogany grand piano. I put the microphone on the stand.

"I'm Chyna Parks, and today I'll be singing a song that I wrote a while ago. Enjoy."

I started playing the piano.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_  
_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._  
_(Hold on) I can see it,_  
_(Yes, yes) I can see it now._

Everyone clapped. I stood up from the piano bench and bowed. "Thank you, thank you," I said heading over to Fletcher.

"Chyna! You sounded _amazing_." Fletcher said. "Thanks," I replied. "You had a part in it, too."

Fletcher looked confused. "The song was about us, stupid." I laughed.

"Hey, don't call your boyfriend stupid!"

I laughed even harder. "I'm just messing with you. You know I love you."

Fletcher smiled.

* * *

Yoha San kept telling me to sing more, so I did. I brought down my guitar and entertained the crowd even more. Everyone loved it. Fletcher, Olive, and Angus cheered me on.

At the end of the party, everyone finally started to go home. Yoha San stayed and started talking to Fletcher about something. Fletcher smiled broadly during the conversation and kept glancing over to me.

I was wiping the coffee table when he called me over.

"Chyna, I have big news!"

Uh-oh. The last time he had big news, it didn't turn out so well.

"Mr. San also owns a record company. He wants you to be part of his record label!" Fletcher sounded very excited.

I couldn't believe it. I smiled wider than the width of my face. "Really?"

Yoha San grinned. "People like you could make it big! First, you're singing at a party. Next, you're singing in front of thousand of people!"

Fletcher broke in. "And, you would get to stay here in Japan with me!"

My face fell. "But what about my family? What about the A.N.T Farm?"

Fletcher's smile faltered too. "Don't worry about it, Chyna. We'll work it out."

Yoha San gave me a card. "Here's my card. Call me one you've made your decision." He turned to Fletcher. "See you soon."

* * *

The dinner table was full of excitement. We were planning on going to buy gifts for everyone back home, and Olive was babbling about the stores we should go to.

"The Alley is the best store in Tokyo. If we go there, we could also get a discounted price-"

"Ooh, discounts?" dad broke in.

Olive looked annoyed at the interruption. "Yes, _discounts. _Anyway..."

I looked at Fletcher. He nodded his head.

I took another bite of my meatloaf. "Hey, guys," I started.

Olive stopped talking. Dad and Angus looked up. Fletcher's mom and dad stopped talking to each other.

"Um, well, Yoha San, Fletcher's manager, also owns a record company, and he wants to sign me to his record label."

Dad smiled. "That's great Chyna!"

Olive cheered. "Awesome!"

Angus smiled, too. "Yeah, that's great!"

Fletcher shook his head. "The record label is here in Japan. So, if she accepts it, she's going to have to stay _here_."

There was silence at the table. I sipped my water, waiting for someone else to speak.

"Well, honey, I could talk it over with your mother. I'm sure she'll say yes."

I smiled. I turned to Olive and Angus. "What about you guys?"

Olive was dabbing her eyes with a napkin. "My 2 best friends, making it big in Japan!"

Angus stuck a piece of shrimp in his mouth. "We'll miss you guys, but at least I'll still have Olive."

Mr. Quimby spoke next. "If Mrs. Parks agrees to it, Chyna could live here with us."

I smiled. "Really?"

Mrs. Quimby nodded. "Yes, really."

Dad hung up the phone. "Congratulation's honey. You're staying in Japan."

* * *

Sunday went by pretty quickly. We went to several concerts, and even met a few people thanks to Fletcher.

At midnight, we were all awake, ready to send Olive, Angus, and Dad off. The escort would take them to the airport and see that they arrived safely.

I hugged dad first.

"I'm going to miss you, daddy."

"Me too, Chyna."

"You and mom call me, OK?"

"Do you know how much long distance charges that will be?"

I giggled and moved on to Angus.

"Take care of Olive for me. Promise?"

Angus grinned. "Promise."

I shed tears at Olive. "We'll video chat, right?"

Olive nodded. "Yep. Promise me you won't forget me?"

I made a cross simple over my heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Olive chuckled. "Please don't."

* * *

At 2AM, I creeped into Fletcher's room and climbed into his bed.

"Chyna?"

"Fletcher?"

"I love you."

I was surprised by the words, but knew what I had to do.

"I love you, too."


	5. InSANe ANTs

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with my other story. Check there for updates, too. Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to give you guys one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: InSANe A.

I woke up the next morning in my new room.

Instead of the green guest room, Mr. and Mrs. Quimby had helped me clean out the attic and add a few things to it. Fletcher even helped me decorate it. By the time we were done, I had a purple room, dressers with colorful swirls on them, and a canopy bed with the names of all my friends on it.

I padded over to the closet and picked out an outfit for me to wear. I had also gone shopping and gotten several new Japanese styles.

I picked a new t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. I sorted through a small chest on my dresser and chose a bunch of bracelets and a pair of 'C' earrings.

After getting dressed, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Quimby was making breakfast, and Mr. Quimby was reading the Tokyo Times. Luckily, there was an English translation.

"Good morning, Chyna."

"Good morning, Mr. Q. Mrs. Q." I sat down at the table, and Mrs. Quimby put some bacon and eggs on my plate.

When I was almost done my food, Fletcher ran down the stairs.

"I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

He ran over to the table, kissed his mom's cheek, patted his dad's back, and grabbed some bacon and a cup of juice.

"Morning, Fletcher."

"Morning, Chyna. You excited?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Fletcher dropped his cup in the sink and went over to the living room to get his backpack. I had bought one yesterday. I followed him, picking mine up from the couch.

"Mom, we're leaving!" Fletcher yelled.

"Have fun!" his mom yelled back. His dad grunted something inaudible.

Fletcher and I ran out to the driveway, where Dan (the chauffeur) was waiting for us in the car.

It was my first day of school. We were heading to Tokyo High School for the Enlightened (THSE), where they had an A.N.T program. I was really nervous. Fletcher had been there before. I hadn't.

I could tell that he could sense my fear, because he grabbed my hand and held it all the way there.

* * *

The Range Rover stopped in front of the school. It was huge! There were teens everywhere, and even some A. . I looked to Fletcher. He nodded his head and we walked up the stairs and into the building.

The school was like a maze. Directly in front of the front door was the lounge, where students chilled out for a bit. Then another door led to the actual school building. The main office was on one side. A hallway led to a bunch of lockers and classrooms.

I followed Fletcher down the hall, to big double doors. He opened them, and I saw the A.N.T Farm inside.

It was huge, maybe 3x the size of the one back home.

Everyone was in there already. They were each in their own stations. I saw the recording booth in the back. Someone was already in there. It seemed like I wasn't the only musical genius there.

These kids had _careers_. Not just any A.N.T could go there. You had to be successful. I suddenly felt out of place.

Fletcher led me to the recording studio and knocked on the glass. The girl looked up, and smiled when she saw him.

She opened the door and walked out.

"Fletcher! Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend. She just moved here from San Francisco."

The girl frowned, but then her face lit up again. She turned to me. "I'm Camilla. But you can call me Cam. Everyone does. What's your talent?"

"Music."

Cam frowned again. "Oh. That's mine, too."

There was tension in the air. Fletcher laughed, awkwardly.

"So, I'm just going to finish a painting." And he dashed.

Cam sniffed the air. "Let's hear you sing."

I shook my head. "Not now."

She laughed. "What kind of singer are you? Who signed you, anyway?"

"Yoha San."

Cam fumed. "That...that! Aggh! He signed me!"

Cam stormed back into the studio. I giggled and walked over to Fletcher, ready to tell him my misfortunes.

* * *

After school, Dan dropped me off at 'InSANe Records' and Fletcher at the Tokyo Museum of Art.

I slammed the door of the car and entered the building.

Despite the hot weather, it was actually cool inside.

A receptionist at the front desk greeted me.

"Welcome to Insane Records. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr. San."

She grinned and pointed at the elevator. "All the way at the top floor."

I used the elevator to get there. Mr. San was sitting at a desk.

And in front of him was a face I would never forget.


	6. Justin Bieber Guest Stars

Chapter 6: Justin Bieber Guest Stars

"Ju-Ju-Justin Bieber?!" I whispered. Yoha San looked up.

"Chyna! Glad you could make it. I would like to introduce you to-"

"I know who he is."

Justin smiled and I smiled back. "Chyna Parks, right? Please, take a seat."

I grinned and sat next to him, wondering what he was doing there. Justin Beiber just doesn't come to Japan for nothing, right? I hoped not.

Yoha San turned to me. "Justin has requested that you 2 pair together to make an album."

I almost screamed. Instead, I smiled so wide I'm sure it filled my face.

"So, you in? We can start recording today."

I shook his head. "Am I ever!"

* * *

I didn't know that recording a song could be so tiring! We just recorded, and recorded, and edited, and laughed, and had coffee, and recorded some more.

Finally, at around 8, Dan came and picked me up. I almost fell asleep in the backseat.

When he pulled into the driveway, I walked inside, holding my bag in one hand.

The Quimby's were eating dinner. I hung my bag in the closet and then joined them, taking a seat next to Fletcher.

"Hey, Chyna. How was your first day at the studio?"

I smiled. "I'm doing an album with Justin Bieber!"

I saw something flash in Fletcher's eyes, but I ignored it. "That's great."

"How about you?"

Fletcher groaned. "I was decorating my exhibit today, and the paint spilled. But then I turned it into a design, so it's OK now."

I chuckled. "Sounds like you, Fletch."

Mrs. Quimby picked up her and her husband's plates and put them in the dishwasher. "Kids," she said, "We have some important news."

Fletcher and stopped eating and looked up. "Yes?"

Mr. Quimby started. "We'll be going back to the U.S to bring the rest of our things that we didn't bring with us on the first trip."

Fletcher was confused. "Who's going to stay with us?"

"That's just it," Mrs. Quimby said, "You'll be fine alone, right? Plus, Dan and Estelle will be here, in the guest house. They'll be fine."

I looked at Fletcher. Our eyes met, and then he smiled. "How long will you guys be away?"

"A week."

I grinned and looked down at my food. "Good trip, then," I muttered.

* * *

The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Q had left for the U.S. Fletcher and I went to school as normal.

While I was working on a new song, Cam approached me.

"Are you gonna sing, or what?" she asked.

I smiled and stopped writing. "Do you really want me to?"

Cam nodded. I looked at the song I was writing. I didn't want to sing that one, just in case she tried to steal it. So I decided to sing one everyone seemed to know.

"_Ooh,_  
_ Ooh ooh,_  
_ Doh, ooh,_  
_ Whoo!_

_ Everybody's got their thing_  
_ Something different we all bring_  
_ Don't you let it clip your wings_  
_ You got it, you got it_

_ We're on fire and we blaze_  
_ In extraordinary ways_  
_ 365 days_  
_ We got it, we got it_

_ You dream it_  
_ You can be it_  
_ If you believe it, you can feel it_

_ Yeah, I am_  
_ You are_  
_ We are_  
_ Exceptional_  
_ Yeah, exceptional_

_ Yeah, I am_  
_ You are_  
_ We are_  
_ Exceptional_  
_ Yeah, exceptional_

_ Ooh,_  
_ Ooh ooh,_  
_ Doh, ooh,_  
_ Whoo!_"

Cam frowned and walked away.

I smiled. "Thanks," I muttered.

* * *

Back at the recording studio, Justin and I had just finished recording our second song.

"Hey," he said, "Do you want to go see a movie? It's on me."

I took off my headphones and thought about it. There would be no harm done, right? It's not like I'm cheating on my boyfriend. I mean, it's only Justin Bieber.

"Sure," I said. I took out my phone to text Fletcher.

Staying late at the studio tonight, k?

**No probs. I'll have Dan pick you up.**

I quickly stuffed my phone in my back pocket. "We're going to the movies," I called to Yoha San. He nodded and went back to signing papers for the album.

* * *

Justin took me to see the new Japanese movie, "Run Away Tiger". I wasn't really paying attention, though. I kept thinking about Fletcher for some reason. I felt really bad about what I was doing.

"Hey, Chyna, you OK?" Justin whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah," I croaked.

I turned back to the movie and really tried to pay attention. A young girl was feeding a tiger a slab of meat. _Stupid girl. Don't you know what a tiger is?_

_Fletcher is amazing at painting tigers. I love them._

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to get the thought out of my head.

"Chyna, if you don't want to watch it, it's OK."

"No, I'm fine. I just need to...use the bathroom. Yeah, that's it."

Justin shrugged and I got up, maneuvering my way through the aisle and out the door. I nearly fell when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I-"

I cut myself off and looked up. Into blue eyes. But they weren't sea blue anymore. They were so dark, they were almost _purple_._  
_

"I thought you were having a late night at the studio, huh?"

"Fletcher! I, um, I uh, came to..."

"See a movie? With Justin Bieber? I knew something was up."

_"What_ do you mean? There's nothing going on between me and Justin. We're just 2 friends going to see a movie together."

"I think that's called a _date_."

"Oh. Look, Fletcher, I'm really sorry."

"I know you are, Chyna."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No. I meant that. I'm just upset and disappointed. I need...I just need time to think."

"Oh. OK."

"We should probably go..."

"Yeah."

I followed Fletcher out the back door and through an alleyway. There, at the end, was Dan waiting in the Range Rover. We both climbed in, but it was different this time. We sat at opposite end of the car, staring out the window, disregarding each other.

_But maybe he was just disregarding me._

* * *

I sat in my room, staring out the window. I couldn't face anyone right now. The high, golden moon was all I needed.

I had several text messages from Justin on my phone.

_Where are you?_

_Chyna, the movie's over! Where did you go?_

_Call me._

_Where did you go?_

_Did you get flushed down the toilet?_

_Hellloooooooo! :( :( :(_

I quickly blocked his number at the last text.

Fletcher hadn't talked to me since we came back. He locked himself in his room. I think he was painting. I'm not sure.

"Dinner!" I heard on my intercom. It was Estelle, the live-in housekeeper. She lived in the guest house, along with Dan.

I got up from my bed and went over to my dresser. I got out a scarf and quickly tied it around my hair. For some reason, I always did that when I was in a bad mood. And right now, I felt really guilty.

I ran down the stairs, but stopped at Fletcher's room. The light was off. Maybe he was downstairs already.

I ran down the stairs again and straight into the dining room, where the table was set. We were having macaroni and cheese today.

I sat down next to Fletcher. He cringed a bit, but didn't get up. _That's an improvement._

Estelle sat next to Dan. I put a few steaming spoons of mac and cheese on my plate and dug in. It was delicious, just like it always was.

* * *

At around 9 o'clock, I heard a knock on the attic door.

"Come in," I said into the intercom. The person opened the door and climbed up the stairs.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied. He hadn't talked to me in hours.

Instead of sitting on my bed with me, Fletcher sat down on the chair.

"So, I was thinking," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Today went a little out of hand, don't you think?"

I shrugged, and then thought better of it. "I'm really sorry, Fletch."

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

I smiled brightly. "Really?" I got up and gave him a long kiss, but something was wrong. He didn't kiss back.

"What's wrong, bubby? I thought you forgave me." I used the nickname I had given him last week.

"I did."

"Then...?"

"I never said - I never said that - that we were back together."

My face fell. I slumped down on my bed, pulling my legs towards my chest so that my knees touched my chin.

"Chyna, I don't like this either. But I don't think I could ever feel right after what happened tonight."

I nodded my head slowly, and he got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"But we can still be friends, right?" he asked.

"Definitely. Friends."

He gave me a 'friendly' hug.

That was the problem.

_Just friends. How was I supposed to be 'just friends' with Fletcher Quimby?_

* * *

The next day at lunch, I went through the lunch line and ended up with a tuna fish sandwich and a carton of low-fat skim milk.

I sat down at my usual table, where I usually sat with Fletcher. I looked around. Where was he, anyway?

And then I saw him, sitting at a table at the center of the lunchroom, with Cam and her posse of friends. He was laughing at something Cam said, and before I knew what was going on, she pecked his cheek and he blushed slightly.

Did Fletcher just blush at another girl?

I bit into my sandwich and looked down. Around my neck was a special necklace Fletcher had given me back in San Francisco. I cherished that thing like I hadn't with anything else. I rubbed the small heart in the center of the chain and looked back at Fletcher. Cam had scooted a mile closer to him. I shivered and took a sip of my milk.

I wanted to march up there and give her a piece of my mind, but it was impossible. Because we were 'just friends'.

* * *

I sat down at my desk in the A.N.T Farm, tapping away at my ANT pad. I was designing a new guitar, and I wanted it to look special. But, unfortunately, I needed an artist's touch. But Fletcher was out of the question.

I looked up from the ANT pad. Fletcher was painting a new picture, but it was facing away from me.

Maybe he was painting me again!

I had a small string of hope that I held on to, that maybe Fletcher would realize his mistake.

I got up and walked over to him confidently, with my head held high and my nose stuck out.

"Hey, Fletcher," I said, sitting on his desk.

"Hey, Chyna. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. What are you doing?"

"Painting." he had a 'duh' ring to his voice.

I ignored it and continued. "Can I see?"

Fletcher didn't hesitate. He picked up the painting from his easel and showed it to me.

The air almost left my lungs.

It was a painting of...Cam. The painting was like a pair of shiny scissors, and it cut up my small string of hope into much smaller, almost invisible tiny pieces. Then they melted away, into a puddle of despair.

"Do you like it? What do you think?"

I shook my head. "Oh, I _love it_!"

Fletcher put the painting back and picked up a new jar of paint. When his back was turned, a snuck away and back to my desk.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I was really busy with my other story :(. But, I'm trying to concentrate on this one, too!


	7. Rude Awakening

Chapter 7: Rude Awakening

**Warning: There is a lot of cursing in a single paragraph in this chapter. Although it is pretty important, you don't have to read if you don't like cursing. Just saying. It's important for this chapter.**

When I walked into the ANT Farm, there was a crowd of people at the bulletin board. I really didn't care. I looked a mess. I woke up really late, so I had to throw on whatever I could find, and that was a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Then I had a bagel, but the jelly dripped off and landed on my shirt. So I had to go all the way back up to the attic and change into a new shirt, and by that time Dan and Fletcher had already left. I ended up taking the subway.

I was late enough, so I grabbed my guitar from my shelf and was about to walk out the door when Fletcher stopped me.

"Did you see it?"

I turned around. I could tell he was surprised at how I looked. I hadn't put on any makeup that morning and the only thing I could do with my hair was stick it in a ponytail.

"See what?"

Fletcher pointed to the bulletin board. I sighed and walked over there. People took one look at me and stepped aside.

There was a single sheet of paper tacked on to the board.

_The THSC ANT Program has been chosen to represent Japan at the ANT Internationals, located in Los Angeles, California!_

_Auditions to be on the team will be held today. Results will be posted tomorrow._

_Good luck, and make sure your talent is at it's best!_

I grunted and made my way over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down. Fletcher sat down beside me.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go. I just have to ace those auditions."

"Chyna, I believe you can do it. I don't even believe I can do it."

"Please, Fletcher, you're the only art ANT here!"

"But that doesn't mean you can't do it."

I shook my head and stood up, grabbing my guitar as I did so.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere other than here."

"Why?"

I didn't answer. I just walked out the room.

* * *

I found the perfect spot in the supply closet. Towards the back, there was a crate full of cartons of milk.

_They wouldn't mind._

I turned over the crate, making all the milk fall out. Then I put it down and sat on it, strumming my guitar.

I knew a song that would fit perfectly for the audition.

I kept playing and singing, remembering the words as I went along.

When the bell rung, I grabbed my guitar and ran out the closet. The auditions would be in the auditorium. I had to get there fast.

The auditorium was already full of ANTs. I signed in at the front, and then made my over to the front.

All the ANTs would be called by talent. While the baton ANT went first, I decided to get a bottle of orange soda from the cafe. I needed it. I knew it was bad for my voice, but I was dead tired.

I kept my guitar on a chair and then took the elevator down to the cafe in the basement.

I was walking through the second hall when I heard voices around the corner. I stopped and listened.

"Are you auditioning today?"

That was Fletcher...

"Totally. I hope I get to go! I've always wanted to visit the US. France is so boring. So is Japan."

Cam?

There was silence.

"I want you to win, too, but what about Chyna? She's my best friend."

Aw, he's sticking up for me!

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are, but..."

"But what? Don't you like me?"

"I like you a lot, Cam, I just-"

Fletcher was cut off. I didn't know what was going on.

Until I looked.

I peeked around the corner, and there was Cam, leaning against a locker, with Fletcher making out with her on top.

I was about to barf. I quickly pivoted and ran back down the hallway.

"What was that?"

"Who cares?"

* * *

"Chyna Parks."

I slowly trudged over to the door of the back room of the auditorium.

Inside, there was a girl that looked like she was in her teens and an older man who looked to be in his 20s.

"Hello, Chyna. I'm Josh Warentine-"

"And I'm Abby Brite. What will you be singing for us today?"

I gulped, trying to keep the bile from coming up my throat.

"Uh, um...I'll be singing perfect two by...Au-Auburn."

Abby and Josh looked each other in the eye. Josh nodded his head.

I strummed a note on my guitar.

"You can be the peanut butter...on my...j-jelly..."

My voice cracked. I strummed again.

"You...you...c-can be the bu-butterflies I f-feel in my...b-belly..."

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"You can be the captain..."

Pause. Strum.

"And I can be your first...m-m-mate..."

I looked. Josh was making notes on his clipboard. Abby was texting on her phone.

"You can be the ch-chills...that I f-feel...on our...first...d-date..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I held my guitar by the neck and ran out the room. People gave me looks, but I kept running. I ran out of the auditorium, out of the school building, and out of the world as I knew it. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So, how'd you do on your audition?"

Fletcher's parents were back. We were all enjoying pizza at the table.

I shrugged.

"Well, the competition's next week. Cam and I can't wait!"

I nodded and picked a string of cheese.

"I hope Cam gets in. She sang this song that she wrote..."

I ripped the crust off of the pizza slice.

"Cam said that if she gets to go she'll go see our old ANT farm..."

I picked off a slice of pepperoni and flung it across the table. Mr. and Mrs. Quimby didn't notice.

"Cam wants to head out to the beach. Cam also-"

I slammed my fist on the table, making everything on it rattle. I started to yell.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Mrs. Quimby gasped. Mr. Quimby looked shocked. Fletcher's eyes were wide.

"Wha...what do you mean?"

**Warning: Here comes the cursing!**

"I mean that what you ever talk about is Cam! Cam this, Cam that! Cam all around the world and back again! To hell with Cam! I know what I did was wrong, but couldn't you have just went around it? Now you just go from one girl to another, right? To that bitch Cam, that you decided to make out with during your free time! I'm surprised you didn't get her pregnant yet, with the way you two act! You and _Camilla _can go suck eggs together, because I don't give a fuck!"

I fling the chair out of my way and stomp up the stairs, all the way to my room.

When I get there, I fall on my bed, grab my pillow, and start screaming. Because, I don't care at all.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain_  
_And I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero_  
_And I can be your sidekick_  
_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_  
_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_  
_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
_You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
_And you know that I think about ya_  
_And you know I can't live without ya_  
_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Yeah, yeah_

* * *

I made sure that I got to school early the next morning. For some reason, I already knew that I didn't make it onto the team, but I looked anyway.

One name caught my eye.

_Art - Fletcher Quimby_

That was no surprise. I went down a few names, searching for what music ANT was chosen.

_Music - Camilla Anthony_

I swallowed my scream. But there was something else below it that really surprised me.

_Alternative - Chyna Parks_

I smiled. Sure, I wasn't going to be able to perform, but I would be able to escape from the hell hole that was my current life. As much as I wanted to shove _Camilla's _face in that hole, it would be nice to just have a laid back trip.

I continued reading.

_All students selected for the team should meet at the Tokyo International Airport in 3 days. This trip will last 2 months, because it is such a big competition. A permission slip should be signed by your parents, and returned no later than tomorrow. Remember - all expenses paid!_

I turned around and headed out the door towards my locker. Oh, wait! I just remembered that I had forgotten my music book in the supply closet. I made a left turn and opened the door, but was greeted by something I didn't want to see.

"Damn, people don't knock anymore?"

I frowned. I swear, it was bigger than my face could fit. "Damn, _Camilla_, people are expected to knock to come into a supply closet?"

Camilla rolled her eyes and grabbed Fletcher's arm. "C'mon, _bubby_, let's go somewhere else."

Bubby? That was _my _special nickname for him!

Camilla headed towards the door. I stepped aside to let them through.

Fletcher's eyes flicked across the room. His eyes met mine for what seemed like forever. Neither of us wanted to be the first to break away.

His arm was jerked and he stepped forward, breaking the gaze. His eyes were dimmer, when before the..._ predicament_...they were always bright and cheerful.

I grabbed my music book and stomped away, cursing Camilla under my breath. I had so many names to call her that I couldn't wait to say out loud.

* * *

"Hey, Chyna."

I was sitting in the window seat of the cafe' I loved so much. Even though we were in the basement, it gave a spectacular view of what was going on outside the room.

I looked up from my music book. Georgia, a girl my age who was also in the ANT Farm, was standing before me. Georgia was from Nigeria but grew up in Japan. She was a journalist and wrote for the Tokyo Times. Her long black hair was pulled back in her signature bun and a pencil was stuck behind her hair.

"Hey, G. What's up?"

Georgia leaned against the wall. "Well, we found out that you got selected to be on the team."

"An alternative."

"Yeah, but you still get to go! Anyway, we're having a party to celebrate and would _totally _love it if you came. _Totally_."

Georgia's eyes traveled to the table in the center of the cafe', full of Camilla, Fletcher, and her wannabe friends. Camilla was flirting with Fletcher, but he was oblivious to the fact. They were sitting pretty close, though.

"Yeah, I like that. I'll be there. _Totally_."_  
_

"_Totally_."

* * *

I went up to Dan that night after dinner.

"Dan the Man! I'm gonna need you to drop me off at Georgia's place, if you could."

Dan shook his head and continued to wipe the windshield. "Sorry, but I can't."

I stomped my foot. "Why not?"

"Fletcher said that I can't take you anywhere if he's not going with you."

I pulled my hair. "Why?!"

"He said something about 'bonding'."

I groaned and stomped back inside and up the stairs to my room. Then I had an idea.

I waited a little later, until Dan was back in the guesthouse. I changed into my favorite jeans and padded my way down both stairs, barefoot. I grabbed the keys from the hook and went out the door, unlocked the car, and climbed into the driver's seat.

When I was younger, I had driven Olive's dad's car before. I could surely do it again.

I started the car and put it into drive. Then I backed it out of the driveway and started driving down the road. It was much easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

The party was super fun. Everyone was there (except Fletcher). Even Camilla was hanging out with her 'friends'. Georgia and I were enjoying the karaoke machine in the back.

Then Georgia's favorite song came on. "OMG, let's play a game!" she said. I grinned. "I like games."

Georgia looked around the room. "OK, so you find a guy with his back turned, go up to him, and ask him to dance."

"But what if he's ugly?"

"You still have to dance with him."

I thought about it. It would be fun to try. "You first," I said.

Georgia nodded and walked up to a guy with long dark hair. "Hey," she said, "Wanna dance?"

The guy turned around. He actually wasn't bad.

"Sure," he said. Georgia led him to the dance floor.

I smiled and headed over to the punch bowl. Georgia had banned any alcohol, so there was no danger of it being spiked. I took a sip and leaned against the snack table.

The song changed and Georgia came back. She flipped her hair (which was out of it's bun) and put her hands on her hip. "It's your turn," she said.

I looked around. I didn't want to dance with an ugly guy, or else they may think I actually liked them. So, I found a guy with shaggy blond hair.

"Ooh, he looks cute," I said.

"Never judge a boy by his back!"

"Trust me on this one." I walked up to the boy and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, wanna dance?"

The boy turned around. "Chyna! I've been looking all over for you!"

Oops. When did Fletcher get here, and how? Georgia showed up next to me. "You were right. He _is _cute."

I hit her shoulder ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'll meet up with you later, OK?" I told Georgia. She nodded and went off to find another guy.

I followed Fletcher out the front door and over to the circular driveway.

"Second time, Chyna! Second time!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you wanted to 'bond'. I wouldn't have had to risk getting arrested by driving illegally!"

Fletcher shook his head.

"How did you get here, anyway?" I asked him.

"A bus."

"How are we supposed to get home, then?"

We arrived at the car. "You're driving."

My eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"You don't want Dan to find out, do you?"

I grinned and unlocked the car door. I slid onto the smooth seat and stuck the key into the ignition. Fletcher slid into the passenger seat and put on his seat belt. I did, too.

I started the car and turned on the radio.

"What the heck?" Fletcher asked.

I shook my head and cranked up the music really loud.

"Cause you're hot and you're cold," I belted out.

Fletcher finally realized what I was doing and sang along.

"You're yes then you're no!"

I laughed and we both sang together.

"You're in and you're out, you're up and you're down,"

I turned the car onto a side street so there would be a low chance of us getting caught.

"You're wrong when it's right!" Fletcher yelled.

For some reason, I felt at that moment that I should ignore how bad he sounded and just have some fun.

"It's black then it's white!"

I turned into Seaside Village, which was where our house was located.

"We fight we break up," Fletcher said.

"We k-kiss we make up..." I replied.

I turned off the car after I pulled into the driveway. When I turned to tell Fletcher something, he was already staring at me.

"Ahh!" I yelled out in fear. We were so close that our noses were almost touching.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me! I'll just-"

I grabbed his arm. "No, no. I wasn't scared, I just thought I s-saw Dan out there. That's all."

Fletcher nodded and there was an awkward silence.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said."

Fletcher waved his hands in the air. "Psh, I should be the one saying sorry. I've been neglecting you a lot lately."

I looked up from the dashboard and our eyes met. Then we started to move closer, and before I knew what was going on, Fletcher and I were kissing.

I don't know why. Maybe that's just how life is.

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up  
_

Fletcher started to deepen the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist, just like old times.

And then he must've finally realized what was happening, because he suddenly pulled away. His eyes were wide, and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

I turned to the window so he couldn't see the tears fall. Those 3 words hurt so much.

"I...I don't know what came over me. I have a girlfriend already. I shouldn't be doing this."

I coughed and then grabbed the keys.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Lock the door behind you."

I opened my door and then tried very hard not to slam it. I walked up to the house door and used the keys to unlock it, then raced up two flights of stairs and into my room.

I looked out the attic window. Fletcher was standing in the lawn, talking on his phone to someone. He was smiling brightly.

I closed the curtains and opened my drawer. I took out my ANT Pad and then sat on a beanbag on the floor. I clicked on my Video Chat app and was happy to see that my favorite person was online.

"Liv!" I said to the screen.

Olive smiled. "Chyna! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's only been 3 weeks."

"That's forever. But...you look different. What happened?"

I frowned. "Why do you think something happened?"

"Something's wrong. Spit it out."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Fletcher broke up with me, Olive! And now he's dating this girl that I hate so much. So I cursed him out-"

"You did what?"

"I cursed him out-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Anyway," I said, annoyed, "Then he didn't want Dan to drop me off at this party so I drove the car there myself-"

"What now? I'm surprised you still remember how to drive. You almost crashed my dad's car!"

I chuckled. "But, I didn't. So anyway, he found me there and brought me back, and we kissed in the car!"

"And the point of this story is..."

I groaned. "My life is so complicated! First I have a boyfriend, then he breaks up with me, and then he kisses me, and now I don't know what to think of him anymore! My ex or my friend, who happens to most likely still love me?"

There was silence as Olive contemplated my words.

"He still loves you, Chyna. Maybe he's only dating this girl to make you jealous."

I let out a breath. "Well, if he is, he's doing a good job."

Olive nodded. "But, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got selected to be on the U.S Team for the ANT Internationals!"

I squealed. "OMG, I did too!"

There was a whole lot of squealing after that.

"Ugh, I've got to go pack." Olive said.

I nodded. "Me, too. Talk to you later!"

"See you!"

I turned off my ANT Pad and climbed into bed. Soon I would be enjoying LA for two whole months.


	8. A Lost Cause

Chapter 8: A Lost Cause

It felt so good to be back in America. It was a warm day, and our group had just gotten off of the plane. We were now outside the airport.

Fletcher was carrying both his and Camilla's bags. I truly felt sorry for him. For a 2 month trip, she did have way more than enough.

"Ok, kids, gather round," The ANT Director, Louis, called.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and did as Louis said.

"We're all going to get on the bus and then head over to the hotel. Then we'll seperate into our suites." I nodded. One girl, Ella, raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Louis asked. "Can boys and girls be in the same room?" Ella asked.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Do whatever you want."

Ella smiled and turned to her boyfriend, Junior. She whispered in his ear and he smiled, too.

A silver tour bus pulled up in front of us. The driver opened the door. "Japanese team?" he asked.

Louis nodded. "Yep."

"Right this way!"

Louis snapped his fingers and everyone reacted. I picked up my bags and followed the line onto the bus.

It was huge. I went all the way to the back, where I could have a little peace and quiet.

I light buzzing brought me out of my peace.

I took out my phone from my pocket. I had just recieved a text message from...Olive.

**Where are you guys?!**

I grinned and rolled my eyes.

**On the bus. We'll be there soon, I think. How did you guys get there?**

I looked up from my room. A few seats ahead of me, Camilla was talking up a storm. I laughed when I saw Fletcher with his personalized headphones over his head. He was scrolling through his iPod playlist.

My phone buzzed again.

**Skidmore and Gibson worked up a plan...**

**Yeah...?**

**So we just took a yellow schoolbus. It took us a whole day to get there because Skid wanted to stop by at a motel to visit her ex. Let's just say, it didn't turn out so well.**

I burst out laughing and brushed my hair out of my eyes. It had grown much longer since I was a little kid. It usually got in my way if I didn't clip it back.

**LOL! XD Do you guys have a suite, though?**

**Of course! That was FREE!**

**OK, great then. Who's there?**

Olive took some time to reply. While I was waiting, I looked up at the small screen above my seat. There was a little count there, and it showed how long it would take to get to the hotel. Right now, it said 5 minutes. Good.

**You mean from Webster? Just me. But Angus sent me good wishes.**

**Why didn't he make it?**

**He was too busy eating buffalo wings that he forget to fill out the application.**

The bus stopped. I looked up. There was a building outside, and kids in the bus were getting up.

I grabbed my bags and climbed off the bus. Louis was standing in front of the door of the hotel. It was huge. It was pretty elegant, too.

Louis opened the door and we were all awed. It was like a rich person's palace. There were other groups there, their bags in hand, talking to each other. It was pretty loud. A lady in a deep shade of orange rushed up to us. Her red hair was pulled into a bun, but it was so messy that you couldn't even tell it was a bun anymore.

"Is this...Japan?" She asked.

Louis nodded.

The lady smiled, but she had annoyance in her eyes. "I'm Wilma Tator, and I'm the advisor of all the teams this year. Can I show you to your rooms?"

And then, under her breath, she said, "Before things get even more hectic around here?"

"OK, then. Come on, kids!"

We followed Louis and Wilma to the elevator. All of us piled inside, and she pressed the button to the 50th floor.

"That's the last one," Wilma said.

The elevator was so fast that my stomach dropped. Then it stopped. The door opened and we saw a lounge that was bigger than my living room (in Japan). And that's saying something.

There was a hallway with a bunch of rooms. "Pick one, any one," Wilma said. Louis turned to her. "Which one is the smallest?" he asked her.

Wilma pointed to one seperate from all the other ones. "Saved it just for you." She smiled at him, and he smiled it back.

Ooh, old love.

I walked down the hall to a room and opened the door. Then I immediatly regretted it.

"Camilla."

"Look's like you're out of luck, Mongolia. All the other rooms are full. Looks like you're stuck with me."

I sighed and put my suitcases in the closet opposite of hers. Then I left the room and the suite, looking for the one America was in.

**Which floor?**

**48th.**

I took the elevator down to the 48th floor and was greeted by a hyper Olive.

"Chyna!" she yelled, enveloping me in a hug.

"Olive! It's so awesome to see you!"

"How's Japan?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch. The rest of the American team took one look at me and retreated into their rooms.

"Not so good. You know about the breakup."

Olive nodded and sat next to me. "I know, Chyna. But it's life. Plus, Fletcher's loved you since you first met. He can't give up _that _easily."

My eyes lit up. "You're right! I think we might actually still have a chance!" But then my eyes dimmed. "Oh. Camilla."

Olive snapped her fingers. "How abut some ice cream? There's a Gelati's around here."

I smiled. "That's a great idea!"

Olive and I left the suite, got on the elevator, and then left the hotel. There were still plenty of teams arriving, but we managed to dodge them and catch a cab.

"How are my parents, Olive? Are they good?"

"Yeah, most definitly! They think it's easier without you there, paying for Cameron and all."

I nodded my head. The cab stopped and Olive paid. We ran into the shop before it started raining.

"Well," Olive said, "Looks like we're stuck here 'till the rain stops. Let's try something new."

I nodded and looked up at the menu. Everything there looked disgusting.

"Um, Olive, I'm not sure about-"

"I'll have the apple grove. What about you, Chyna?"

I sighed. "Stale Bread Chunk."

The person at the machines nodded and got our orders ready. Olive and I sat down at a booth not to far away. About 5 minutes later, we recieved our ice cream.

I picked up a spoon and dipped it into the ice cream. Then I put it in my mouth, stale bread and all.

"Mhmm, this is good."

"I know! Apple grove is delicious!"

I felt a vibrating ijn my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It said Home.

"Mom, Dad? Is that you?"

"Chyna! You're back! I can't believe it! Darryl, it's your daughter!"

I heard someone rushing to the phone. "Chyna, my baby, how's everything?"

"Oh, it's great."

"Your career."

"Awesome."

"Fletcher?"

I coughed and had to spit out the ice cream. Olive gave me a look, and I mouthed what they had just asked me.

"I hope he's treating you right. If he did one thing that made my girl upset-"

"Oh, no, no, no! He's fine! We're fine! Everything is fine!"

"Ok...I want to see you! You and Fletcher should meet us at the Imperial Palace."

"The fancy chinese restaurant?"

"Yeah! I want to see my honey and her honey again. C'mon, you won't be busy, right?"

"Um...no. I've got to go, OK?"

"OK, then. Bye bye!"

"Bye!"

I stuffed my phone in my pocket. "Oh, no," I groaned.

Olive swallowed a bite of apple. "What you have, sista, is one huge predicament."

"You think?"

I slumped down in my seat, trying to think about my situation. What was I going to do? Fletcher and I were no longer dating, and if my parents found out they would kill him! And, trust me, I didn't want him killed.

I knew what I had to do. I stood up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Olive asked me.

"To solveh this problem." I answered. I was almost out the door when Olive held me up.

"Chyna!"

"Yeah?"

"You gonna finish that?"

I sighed and pushed open the door.

"Whatever you want, Olive. Whatever you want."

* * *

I knocked on the door of the room down the hall and waited. Finally, the door opened.

"Chyna? What's up?"

"We have a problem."

Fletcher had a questioning look on his face, but he opened the door wider anyway. He was so cute when he was confused.

I sat down on the couch and opened the mini fridge next to it. I grabbed a beer and opened it.

"What the heck, Chyna? First you drive, next you drink, at _14_? You must be pretty upset."

I put the bottle up to my lips and took a long sip, gulping down half the bottle. Then I dunked it down on the coffee table.

"My parents want to see us."

Fletcher smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He grabbed a beer, too, and took a sip. "So? What's so wrong about that?"

I took the bottle into my hands. "You don't get it! If they find out that you broke up with me, they'll snap you're neck and throw you in prison!"

Fletcher gulped. "That bad?"

"Yes, that bad." I took a few more gulps until the bottle was empty. Then I put it back on the table and headed over to the kitchen area.

"What are we going to do, then?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and grasped the counter, my head spinning and different directions. "I don't know. Any...any..."

"Any what?"

"Any..." My feet slipped and I almost landed on the floor. Luckily, Fletcher kept me from falling.

"Woah, there! You okay?"

I looked up into his deep blue eyes, and suddenly felt like I wasn't there anymore. Like he had stolen my heart and kept my brain where it was, and I could only think but I couldn't live. Something like that.

And then I couldn't help it. I just couldn't. I crashed my lips onto his and grasped his neck, holding on for dear life.

But when I realized what I was doing, I quickly pulled back and rubbed my eyes, not believing what I had jsut did.

"Ugh!" I yelled, pulling at my hair.

Fletcher grabbed my arm, but I shrugged it away. "What's wrong, Chyna?" He asked.

"You know what's wrong. We're what's wrong! We can't keep doing this! You have a girlfriend, and we're no longer together. We shouldn't be doing this, Fletcher. We;re not just friends anymore."

Fletcher sighed and put his head down. Then he walked up to me and started to stroke my cheek. "Bue maybe," he said.

"Maybe, we don't have to be _just __friends_." And then slowly, as if it was a dream, his lips met mine, and sighed deep in the kiss. Then we pulled back and I smiled.

"But what about Camilla?"

Fletcher chuckled. "I think she's had enough of Jeremy."

And then I knew, all those times when I had seen Camilla with Jeremy, it was not just a friendship.

"I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Because I can finally be with yoou again." And then I attacked him, as we laugh until we have no more breath.

* * *

Camilla almost slapped me when she found out the news, but Fletcher grabbed her arms just in time. And when she found out we knew about her relationship with Jeremy, she stormed off to his room without another word.

I had told Louis about meeting my parents, and I had told Olive about Fletcher and I getting back together. And, let me tell you, my ears almost bled!

I was now sitting on my bed, digging through my suitcase for the perfect dress to wear.

"Too blue."

"Too bloody."

"Too foresty."

"Too Fletcher."

"Too Olive."

"Too Angus."

"Ugh, too me!"

"Cameron? How did that get in there?"

"Too Madam Googoo!"

"Too techy."

"Ahh, the perfect dress!" I pulled out an orange dress. It reached just above my knees, and had a yellow sash that tied around it. I put it on and then tied my hair in a ponytail so I could keep it out of my face. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Chyna? You ready?"

I smiled and grabbed my phone throwing it in my purse. Then I opened the door, and Fletcher and I gasped at the same time.

Fletcher was wearing black dress pants with sneakers that had paint splatters on them. He also had on a red button down shirt that was rolled up to his elbows.

"You look good," we both said at the same time. And then we burst out laughing.

I followed him over to the elevator, where we took it down to the first floor. There, waiting for us, was a cab, ready to take us to the Imperial Palace.

The drive was silent and awkward. I didn't feel like having chinese food, and Fletcher didn't either, so we stopped at a McDonalds and got some milkshakes, fries, and burgers, and then shared everything.

When we got to the Imperial Palace, a whole hour away, my stomach was full.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

I heard my phone ringing. I dug through my purse, and finally found it all the way at the bottom. I flipped it open and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Chyna?"

"Mom? What's up? We're outside."

"Oh, honey. We're so sorry."

I looked at Fletcher, a confused look on my face. He just shrugged and I put the phone on speaker. "What happened?"

"Your brother...Cameron..."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

I swear I was starting to hyperventilate. Fletcher noticed and led me over to a seat outside, where I sat down and gulped down some water.

"He was in a carf accident earlier today. But don't worry, he's fine. Just a broken arm, is all."

I sighed in relief and Fletcher rubbed my back. "OK. OK."

"But we won't be able to make it today. But we'll be sure to see you soon, we promise."

I nodded, but then realized she couldn't see me. "OK. Bye, mom."

"Bye, honey."

I shut my phone and put it back in my purse, giving Fletcher a sly smile.

* * *

After calling another cab, Fletcher and I stood in front of the Imperial Palace, waiting for the car to come and pick us up. I was tired - we were both tired - and I slumped against his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his strong muscles.

"Fletcher?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

There was silence.

"Do you love _me_?" he answered._  
_

I didn't hesitate to answer. "NO."

Fletcher got up and stared at me. "WHAT?"

I giggled. "I'm just kidding! Of course, I love you, silly!"

Fletcher grinned. "Always, have, always will."

We saw the car pull up across the street and we both headed over to the crossing, where the light had just turned green.

I grinned and got ready. "Race you to the cab!" I yelled.

"Oh, no you don't!" Fletcher replied, but it was way too late. I was already halfway there. Fletcher went around, leaving the lines that were meant to show the cars where to start. I kept going and turned my head, and that's when I saw it.

Two huge yellow headlights.

That's when I heard it.

The honking of a huge horn, a huge truck horn, and it's brakes slamming, screeching against the wet pavement from the earlier rain.

And _that's _when I felt it.

Fletcher's pain as the truck hit him hard, so hard, and he was thrust into the air, flying like an eagle, and then landing, yards away.

And that's when I screamed.


	9. Starting Over

Chapter 9: Starting Over

I_ looked at the boy in front of me. I had known him forever. But I didn't recognize him._

_He was in a casket, his hands folded over his favorite paintbrush and a copy of his most valued painting._

_I could feel eyes boaring into the back of my head as I turned away from him, facing the crowd that was now in front of me._

_An old woman - his grandmother - stood up from her seat and pointed her shaky, withered finger at me._

_"You!" she yelled, "You did this to him! It was all you!"_

_And then she grabbed her heart, weeping, falling back into her seat, and people rushed to her side, fanning her with the programs._

_"No, no! You don't understand-"_

_And then I heard his voice. The voice I never thought I would hear again._

_"What is there to understand? If you hadn't wanted to race, I wouldn't be here right now. You should be in my place, shouldn't you? You should be the one people are weeping over. I shouldn't be here! Not me! YOU!"_

_And then I started screaming, holding my hands over my ears, trying to block out his hurtful rant, the horribl'e cries of his grandmother, the sounds of bullets in the distance, and the honking of a truck horn..._

"Chyna! Chyna, wake up!"

I thrashed around in my chair, and then I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital room, which I hated so much, and before me was his hospital bed. Fletcher was there, all sorts of wires and machinery hooked up to him.

My sheets that I fell asleep with were soaked with sweat. I had insisted that I stay with him that night. But now, I realize, that that wasn't such a great idea.

Cameron stood in front of me, his arm in a sling and tears welling up in his eyes. Seeing this just made me burst into hysterics.

And then I felt warm, soothing arms around me, arms that I hadn't known for a long time. He wrapped me up in a huge hug, comforting me.

"Shh, Chyna, don't cry...it's not your fault..."

I burst into sobs and pushed my face away from his chest for air. "No, Cameron, you don't get it! I'm the one who told him to race! I'm the one who made him get hit by a truck! It's all my fault!"

"They said he only has some broken ribs...that he's lucky that it wasn't anything more serious. They're just waiting for him to wake up now, so they can analyze his injuries better, see? Just like how I only got a broken arm, when the others didn't fare off so well...excuse me."

And then Cameron got up and disappeared from the room.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up to something strange. Strange, but yet exciting.

I woke up to a pair of bright blue piercing eyes staring at me.

"Fletcher!" I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Fletcher, you're awake!"

Fletcher squinted and stared at me.

"You!" He said.

I grinned. "Yeah, me! How are you?"

He jerked his hand away from mine and shut his eyes tightly.

"You're that girl...from my dream. You...you..."

I was confused. "Dream? What dream?"

He yelled out in frustration. "Ugh! Just get away from me!"

"What the...? Fletcher, is there something wrong?"

He frowned. "Yes, there's something wrong! You pushed me in front of that truck, and now you're trying to _help _me? I'm done with you! Get away!"

I felt a cold tear slide down my cheek as I ran outside the room. I bumped into my mom on the way out.

"Honey, is he OK? I called his parents, their on the next flight back-"

"Mom, he's not the same!"

I slumped down in the nearest seat, curling up into a ball.

"What do you mean, hun?" Mom sat down next to me, rubbing my back. "He hates me, mom! He thinks I pushed him...I-I-I p-p-pushed him, mom! I didn't do it! I didn't!" I started to sob uncontrollably, tears running down my face and forming wet spots on my shirt.

I heard footsteps race into the room I had just left. Mom stood up and I heard her voice talking to a male doctor.

"What happened?"

"His blood pressure is abnormally high and he has a high fever."

I heard another voice yelling from his room.

"Doctor Phillips! He's having a seizure!"

I looked up from my position and could see everyone in a frenzy. I felt out of place, like I didn't belong. I stood up slowly, and silently walked over to Fletcher's room with the huge double doors with glass windows.

I tried to peek through them, but a nurse in blue scrubs and an operating mask stopped me. "I'm sorry, but you can't go inside."

"Why not?" I answered. My voice was low, like a whisper, and was foreign to me.

"He's about to go in operation."

"Oper...p-p-eration? W-why?"

I couldn't see the nurse's face too well. "He'll be out before you know it."

"Please, please, just let me see him! It won't take long, I promise!" I started crying again. "I've known him for so long, and I don't want him to go! Just this once?"

The nurse sighed and pushed open the doors, leading me inside. There was a heavy, thick smell of blood inside the room, and it wasn't there before. Who's was it? Was it Fletcher's or someone else's? Oh, no...

I rushed up to the operating table, and saw Fletcher strapped to the bed. There was an oxygen mask on his face and he was drifting out of consciousness.

"Fletcher! Fletcher, can you hear me? Fletcher, please say something! It's me, Chyna, OK! Fletcher!"

I started to cry, and a teardrop fell on his face.

Before the doctors and nurses pushed me out the room, I could've sworn I heard him say something. Or maybe I was just imagining it.

"Ch-chyna...love...you."

* * *

I sat in the uncomfortable chair, waiting for the doctor to arrive. On her desk, a sign read Dr. Amaya Yamamoto-Healing. Fletcher's doctor. That was helping him 'heal'.

After the operation, Fletcher was stuck in the hospital for a week. I wasn't allowed to visit. Everyone else was.

When the doctor said he was free to go, he gave Mr. and Mrs. Quimby a card for someone that could help him back in Japan. We flew all the way back. I had to stay in economy, instead of first class with them.

Once we got home, though, everything went back to normal. Well, almost. Fletcher was driven away to see Dr. Y everyday for 7 hours, like a replacement of school. They let him do it. The government allowed it, because he was 'healing'.

Then, one day, I had to come along. Dr. Y wanted to see me. I didn't know why.

After waiting for about an hour, I heard the door open behind me. Her heels clicked and clacked against the hard wooden floor. She picked up a manila folder full of documents and click-clacked all the way to behind her desk and sat down. She folded opened the folder and folded her hands atop her mahogany desk.

"Chyna Ann Parks. Nice to see you."

"You, too," I answered.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you in today."

"You could say that."

Dr. Y frowned. "I'm afraid this is no time for jokes. It is a serious matter and it needs to be addressed." She removed a piece of paper from the folder.

"When Fletcher woke up, he said he had a dream, and that you pushed him in front of the truck, no?"

"'Tis true."

"And is that what happened?"

"No! We were racing and he didn't see the truck coming, and...and..."

"_And_, who's idea was it to race?"

Silence.

"Well, mine."

"And did you warn him about thr truck?"

More silence.

"Gosh! No, I didn't!"

Dr. Y continued on, this time more fierce. "Whenever Fletcher is around you, for some unknown reason, he gets sick. Very sick. It looks like he's about to have a heart attack or stroke when you're around. We don't know why, but if you're there, then he'll die _for sure_!"

"Is this why I haven't been near him recently?"

Dr. Y put the paper back in the stack. She brushed a stray black hair away from her face. "Yes."

"But...so...I'll never be able to see him, or touch him, or...or...be with him ever again?"

She took out another paper. "Why, no. You'll just need to start over."

"Start over?"

"Well, I believe you knew him first from the ANT Farm in San Francisco, correct?"

"Yes."

"So make him fall in love with you all over again. What did you do for that to happen, anyway?"

"Well, I don't know. He said it was love at first sight-"

"Then be yourself! Be that perky, jumpy, amazing full-of-ideas girl he's always known!"

"Okay..."

She gave me the paper. "Everything you need to know is on there. You can only see him for an hour a day, 6 o'clock, after dinner. He should be in his best mood then. He'd have taken his pills and he'll be in his room. He'll be calm and nothing should happen then. The meds should help. Make sure to take it one step at a time. Don't rush him. These aren't those first days at the ANT Farm, you know."

"But, how am I-how do I-?"

"Just sing for him. He'll love you again, I promise. In fact, he most likely still does."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?"

Dr. Yamamoto picked up the folder and click-clacked over to the door. She opened it and stood in the doorway.

"I read his diary."

* * *

The next night, at 6 o'clock sharp, I stood in front of Fletcher's doorway. It was my first time seeing him in a while, and I didn't know what to do.

I knocked on the door softly, taking in a sharp intake of breath.

The door opened, and I saw Fletcher's face.

It was still beautiful, like I had imagined it would be.

"Oh. You. What are you doing here?"

I smiled crookedly. "I..uh...wanted to sing for you."

Fletcher frowned. "Sing? Um..OK. Come in, I guess."

He opened the door wider and let me in. On the easel was a painting, and I smiled when I saw it.

It was me. Not Camilla, or Olive, or anyone else (not that there's anything wrong with painting Olive right? But I saw him do it once...hope it never happens again :/). It was _me__. _Maybe Dr. Y was right.

"So? Are you going to sing? I don't have time."

I let out a soft breath and picked up my guitar. I felt the guitar strings as I played the opening notes to the song.

_"La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_  
_You're such a star_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la_  
_La la la_  
_I like the way you misbehave_  
_When we get wasted_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And how you keep your cool_  
_When I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_Yeah - Oh._  
_Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always here for you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la_  
_La la la (That's why I love you)_

_La la_  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la_  
_La la la (That's why I love you)"_

There was an awkward silence. I put my guitar down and waited. I checked my watch. Only a few minutes had passed. Fletcher's eyes were still their dark blue color. They were always like that after he's taken his meds.

"That was...nice." He said.

"Thanks," I answered, quietly.

He went back to painting, and I sat down at his bed, staring at him. I don't even think he still remembered that I was still there. When 7 o'clock arrived, I quietly (but quickly) tip toed out of the room and upstairs to mine before 7:01.

1 step down. How many more to go?


End file.
